heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Heron Necklace
This article uses material from the “Heron necklace" article on the Shadowhunter wiki on FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Share-Alike License. '''The heron necklace '''is a necklace with a silver, heron-shaped pendant enchanted to summon someone specific for help. Description Charmed by Jem Carstairs, the pendant would alert him if the person to whom the pendant was given to, in this case Rosemary Herondale activated it in their time of need. When activated, the heron pendant appeared around Jem initially as a bright light before it formed into the silver heron which will then proceed to write the wearer's message for him in the air. After Magnus Bane modified the necklace, Magnus made himself the person whom the necklace will alert if activated. If worn by Tiberius Blackthorn, its added purpose is to bear part of the weight of Ty's necromantic bond with the ghost of Livia Blackthorn. It would protect Ty from the side effects of their bond and would lessen the strain caused by distance between the two. It would also sustain and help ease Livvy's struggle in the world of the living. It also became one of the few things Livvy is able to touch, and Livvy would also be able to activate it and call for Magnus herself. History The first manifestation of this heirloom was in the form of a necklace with an etching of a heron on it, given to Ephraim by Catarina Loss as a remaining connection to his lineage. By 1989, the heirloom being passed down among the descendants was a heron-shaped pendant. At the Paris Shadow Market, Jack Crow put the necklace on sale without telling his wife and its true owner, Rosemary. Jack used the heirloom as bait to confront Brother Zachariah, who had been asking around about the lost Herondale for years. Zachariah purchased the necklace from the werewolf boy manning Jack's booth. He then had it charmed so that it could be used by the wearer to summon him in case of need or emergency before returning it to Rosemary.Rosemary activated the pendant's magic decades later in August 2012 when she was found and attacked by the faerie assassin Fal. Though Jem and Tessa arrived too late, Rosemary's message had been for the sake of her son, Kit. Jem took the necklace, and Tessa used it to Change into Rosemary. At one point after they took Kit in, they gave him the pendant; Kit rarely wore it, carrying a sort of grudge against the trinket because it had been useless when his mother died. One day in March 2013, Kit happened to have found the necklace again and decided to wear it when the ghost of his sister Livvy came to their house. When Livvy had to leave because she felt something wrong with Ty, Kit had the idea to give the pendant to the twins through Magnus Bane. Knowing the twins' situation, Magnus added further enchantments on it to help the twins with their necromantic bond. Known Owners * Ephraim Loss * Roland Loss * Rosemary * Brother Zachariah / Jem Carstairs (temporary) * Kit Herondale * Tiberius Blackthorn (current) Category:Artifacts Category:Family Heirlooms